Conventionally, vehicle control apparatuses, which carry out a vehicle control after a collision occurs have been reported for the purpose of reducing multiple accidents. As an example of the conventional vehicle control apparatuses, Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicle control apparatus for automatically carrying out, when a collision is detected, a brake control until a driver's own vehicle speed becomes 0. Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a vehicle control apparatus for carrying out a brake control for reducing a vehicle speed after a collision occurs, when a region, in which it is assumed that a spin amount or a yaw rate generated by the collision is small, becomes a collision position, and otherwise carrying out a vehicle stabilization control.